Raiders of the Lost Planet
Story In deep space is an Incursean ship, where the alarms go off inside. The Incursean soldiers, wearing helmets, all run toward the main deck, where all of them are gathered. Emperor Milleous, Princess Attea, Raff and Jorgen Von Strangle are at the front, Attea slumping back in her throne. Attea: I don’t see what the big deal is, Daddy. That thing is old and worthless anyway! Milleous: A proper lesson in ruling for you, daughter. No one betrays the Deathless Incursean Empire. (He turns to the crowd.) Listen up! One of you is a traitor! Very recently, someone stole a map from the vault. A DNA scan was initiated, and besides Commander Raff here, and there are only Incurseans onboard! I will make this quite simple. Stand forward, and you shall be treated with dignity, only being banished from the Empire. If we have to weed you out, then your death will be slow and pleasurable, for me. Now, show yourself, traitor! Jorgen looks out to the crowd, scanning it. He then spots an anomaly, as he extends his tongue, hitting and knocking the helmet off an Incursean. Bullfrag: Eh, what the big idea, pal? The crowd of Incurseans turn to look at Bullfrag. Milleous: Jorgen, you know him? Jorgen: I do, and he is no Incursean. He is Ryder, shape shifting wielder of the Omnitrix. I have encountered his Incursean form before. Bullfrag: Yeah, when I kicked your butt! So, you should technically call me, Bullfrag! Defeater of Jorgen von Strangle, toughest Incursean in the galaxy! Jorgen: (Angry) I will defeat you and reclaim my honor. Milleous: So, Ryder. Do you have my map? Bullfrag: I do. You ain’t getting it, though. Milleous: We’ll see. Incursean soldiers! Capture him! Get the map back, and you’ll get a promotion! Bullfrag: (Smirking) Bring it. Bullfrag inflates his chest, pushing a group of them away, Incurseans knocking each other over like dominoes. He deflates, as he extends his tongue, striking those still standing in the chest, swinging them around and away. Jorgen leaps into the air, and comes crashing down. Bullfrag hops and back handsprings away from his fist strike, and hops into a punch. Jorgen blocks it, as he kicks at Bullfrag. Bullfrag grabs the leg, swinging around it like a bar and landing on it, kicking Jorgen down. Bullfrag: Really? That the best you can do? Attea leaps through the air, kicking Bullfrag to the ground. He skids across the ground, reverting. Ryder is now wearing a black shirt and jeans, wearing a long red coat. He has an ear piece behind his right ear, jet shoes, and a belt with two blasters attached to them. The Omnitrix is green and fitted to his wrist. Attea: Ha! You’re the Omnitrix wielder? You don’t look that threatening to me. Ryder: I try to keep a low profile. Incurseans surround him, as he presses his earpiece, a metal helmet forming around it, with eye ports. His jet shoes activate, him skimming along the ground, tripping several Incurseans. They turn to fire blasters at him, as he draws and fires his own blasters, taking out several Incurseans. Ryder manages to stand, as Jorgen extends his tongue, him flying over it. Attea: You can’t hide from me! Attea draws her blaster, firing a shot. Ryder spins to the side, dodging. He holster his blasters, as he activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into a member of Khyber’s species, his skin more green than Khyber’s. He’s wearing a green and black shirt and grey pants. His entire outfit is encompassed with a skeleton outline, it armoring his chest and back, and extending down his arms and legs. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, located in the bone armor like a heart. Green Skull: You still want a piece of me? Attea: Gladly. Attea charges at Green Skull, jabbing at him. He blocks it with his arm, Attea shaking her hand in pain from striking the bone armor. Green Skull breaks off a rib from his armor, and goes at Attea with it, wielding it like a knife. He swipes at her, her dodging easily. She extends her tongue, as Green Skull catches it with his index finger and thumb, pinching it. Attea lets out a croak, as she leaps right at Green Skull, landing right in front of him. He grabs and spins her around, pressing the rib to her throat. Green Skull: Nobody move! Or she dies! The Incurseans point their blasters at Green Skull and Attea. None of them make a move, as Green Skull backs up with Attea slowly. Milleous: Just get on with it then, Ryder! From what I’ve heard about your reputation, you don’t have the guts to kill someone. Soldiers, prepare to fire! Attea: Daddy?! Green Skull: As much fun as this has been, it’s time for me to leave. Green Skull whistles, as a portal opens behind him, the Time Cycle, a green, slim futuristic motorcycle flies through. The cockpit is on the side, the main body forming like a wing to the right side. It hovers in the air, as Green Skull touches the Time Cycle with his bare skin, it responding and opening up. He drags Attea into it, the glass covering closing. The Incurseans begin opening fire, as the Time Cycle floats upward, flying and going through a portal. Milleous: He has the map! Track him down and destroy him! And (nonchalantly) get my daughter back too. End Scene A portal opens out in open space, as Attea is sitting back. Green Skull reverts, as Ryder deactivates his helmet. Ryder: Okay. Everything looks good. Systems are normal, and we’re just out of their range. I’ll drop you off at the nearest planet and be on my way. Attea: You do realize that kidnapping me is a death sentence, right? When my Daddy finds you, he’ll Ryder: Seemed like he was more interested in getting the map back rather than saving you. Attea pulls out her blaster, pointing it at Ryder. Attea: Then, I guess I’ll just have to kill you, commandeer this lovely ship of yours, and return a hero to Daddy with the map. Ryder: (Not looking over) Good luck with that. I’ve wired the Time Cycle with several security measures. In this situation, it responds to touch and voice command. So without me, you can’t fly this thing. Attea turns the blaster, firing the controls. The Time Cycle comes to a stall, as Ryder looks at her, as if crazy. Ryder: What did you just do?! Attea: Blew the controls. Now we just wait until an Incursean ship comes by. We are still in Incursean territory. The alarms start blaring, as Ryder begins typing in commands, pushing buttons and moving levers. Ryder: No! No, no, no! A portal opens, the Time Cycle falling through it, them tumbling down. Attea tries to push out to keep herself in place, while Ryder activates a seatbelt. He works on regaining control, as he flips a switch. The Time Cycle reboots, as Ryder pulls on the wheel, pulling the Time Cycle up, it flying through the time stream. They come out on a very swamp like planet, crashing through the top of trees, then down to the ground. The lid pops, as Attea pushes it off, leaping out. Attea: Ha! In your face! I’m outta here! Attea takes off running, as Ryder undoes his seatbelt, hopping out. He looks in frustration at the Time Cycle, as he runs after Attea. Ryder: Attea, wait! Ryder pushes through some branches, as Attea grabs him, throwing him to the ground. A swamp is nearby, bubbles forming. Attea: Listen up, thief. You are now, the most wanted person by the Incursean Empire. I’ll make sure my daddy sticks your head on a spike for what you’ve done. Ryder: Listen, you don’t understand! This isn’t just any planet! Attea: Yeah, whatever! Now, (She points her blaster at him.) hand over the map, and I’ll let you live for my daddy to hunt down. Ryder groans, as he spots movement in the swamp. He activates one of his jet shoes, it propelling him to spin in a circle, tripping Attea. A large tongue, it as thick as Attea is long, shoots over her head as she falls. Ryder stands and slaps down the Omnitrix, as Shocksquatch grabs the tongue. He releases lightning, it traveling down to the source, electrocuting the swamp. Attea: You’re still out to get me?! Shocksquatch: Oh, just shut up! A large fat frog, as tall as Humungousaur, with green skin on top and a yellow underbelly, leaps out of the swamp. Its limps are proportionate to its body, as a shadow forms over Shocksquatch and Attea, as it comes down at them. Shocksquatch: Move! Shocksquatch grabs Attea, leaping out of the expanding shadow, the fat frog crashing down, releasing a shockwave that blows the two away. Trees are knocked over as well, as they end up in the rubble. Attea: An Obesus Anura? I thought those were just bedtime stories to scare little Incurseans! Shocksquatch: As I was trying to tell you, the Time Cycle, move! The Obesus Anura shoots its tongue at them, Attea and Shocksquatch leaping to opposite sides to dodge. Shocksquatch fires lightning at the Obesus Anura, it not hurting it through its thick hide. Shocksquatch: Yikes. This is a pretty strong predator. The Obesus Anura hops after Attea, who barely dodges its landing, blown back by the shockwave. It then fires its tongue at her, it maneuvering through debris to reach her. Shocksquatch hits the tongue with lightning, it croaking with pain. The Obesus Anura hops off, abandoning the hunt. Attea approaches Shocksquatch, who reverts. Attea: Okay, talk. What did you do? Voice: Freeze! Several healthy Incurseans, in outfits made of Obesus Anura skin, point energy spears at the two. Ryder raises his hands up in surrender, while Attea laughs. Attea: What, did you get your armor and weapons from the discount section? And how dare you point your weapons at your princess?! Incursean 1: We don’t have a princess. Which means you must be with one of the other factions! Incursean 2: We’ll take you to Ballista. Now, stand down. Attea: You’ve got some nerve to order me around! I am Attea, Princess, Scion and Teen Supreme of the deathless Incursean Empire! Incursean 3: Which faction is an empire? None of them are that big. Incursean 1: Definetely a crazy one. Ryder: Attea. Stand down. Attea: What?! But, these insubordinate, Ryder: Don’t know you. We’re on the Incursean home world. In the past. End Scene The Incursean soldiers escort Ryder and Attea to their camp, energy spears pointing at them. Attea: You ever going to explain what’s going on? Ryder: My bike, the Time Cycle, can travel through space and time. When you shot the controls, it triggered the time jump, dropping us through a time portal. We went down, so we went backwards in time. We were in the space where the original Incursean home planet was, over 1,000 years ago. Attea: And you expect me to believe that? Ryder: The Obesus Anura that you thought was just a bedtime story, primitive Incurseans, not knowing their princess. When you add it up, it all comes together. Attea: So, you’re saying that we’re trapped in the past? Where no one knows who I am?! Ryder: At least until we get back to the Time Cycle and fix it. The Incursean soldiers lead Attea and Ryder to a buff Incursean, who resembles Bullfrag in appearance, approaches. He has a sword sheathed at his side, Ryder focusing his attention on it. Ballista: Soldiers, explain. Incursean 3: We found these two in our territory. The Incursean claims to be princess of the Incursean Empire, but refuses to say which faction. Don’t know what the other one is. Ballista: (Smoothly) Now, men. Is this a way to treat a lady? Lower your weapons. The Incurseans lower their weapons, as Ballista approaches Attea. Ballista: Hey there. Ballista. Leader of this faction, the winning faction. Attea: (Blushing) Attea. You have such a command over your soldiers. Ballista: In the time of war, one must be able to command their men. Ryder: Uh, hi. Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering about that sword of yours. Ballista: Huh? Ah, you’ve got good taste, slime less one. Ballista draws the sword, revealing it to be Ascalon. He holds it in two hands, bringing it closer so Ryder could examine it. Ballista: I managed to get off world, and stole this from a tiny slimed one. He claimed that it was one of the greatest weapons in the galaxy. I plan on using it to end this war once and for all, and unite the world under one rule, my rule! Attea: (Sighs lovingly) Such a dominating man. I love it! Ryder: Okay, I’ve seen enough. Attea, it’s time to go. Attea: Huh? Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Xylofreeze, as he holds his arms out, third eye glowing white. The Incurseans glow, as they are all flung back. Xylofreeze reaches to grab Attea, but Attea pulls her arm away. Attea: Keep your hands off me! Ballista, I would so love it if you would just destroy this guy for me! Ballista: Of course, baby doll. Attack! Xylofreeze: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. The Incurseans hop at Xylofreeze, spear first. Xylofreeze ducks and moves his arm, throwing several of them overhead. One comes at him from behind, him moving his tail to catch the Incursean’s foot, throwing him. More come at him, as Xylofreeze raises his hands to the sky, the Incursean soldiers floating overhead. He swings his arms, tossing all the Incurseans past Ballista, who has Attea by his side. Attea: What are you, incompetent? Destroy him! Ballista: Don’t get your hide in a bunch. Ballista points Ascalon at Xylofreeze, him moving his arm to the side, forcing Ballista away, hitting the ground. Attea groans in frustration, as she draws her blaster. Xylofreeze pulls Attea towards him, her dropping the blaster as she does. Xylofreeze then takes off flying, Attea helpless. Ballista watches as they go. Ballista: Doesn’t matter. Once I unite the world, I will find you again, Attea. Xylofreeze and Attea fly over the world, Attea struggling to get upright. Attea: Let, me go! Attea extends her tongue at Xylofreeze, who uses telekinesis to stop it. Attea moans as her tongue is suspended out of her mouth. Xylofreeze: Okay, history lesson time. The Incursean home world was destroyed by an Incursean that used an all powerful weapon to try and end the war. Attea: (Muffled) What? How do you know that? Xylofreeze: Because I know the one who made the weapon, and I’m familiar with it. It was made, into the shape of a sword. That Ballista guy, he had Ascalon, that weapon. We are on the last day of the planet, and if we don’t leave now, we risk getting blown up with it! Xylofreeze and Attea land by the wreckage of the Time Cycle, as Xylofreeze reverts. Attea: This thing’s about to blow?! Then what are you waiting for?! Get us the heck out of here! Ryder: Give me a minute! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down and turning into Jury Rigg. He cackles, as he works on the exterior, repairing it in a short amount of time. He touches his hand to the Time Cycle, it opening up so he can get inside. He hops inside, fixing the controls. Attea hops in after him. Attea: Your minute’s up! Move it, gremlin! Jury Rigg: If you wanted to escape faster, then you shouldn’t have blasted it! Aha! The Time Cycle revs to life, hovering off the ground. Jury Rigg: Success! Now, time to leave! Off in the distance, the Obesus Anura catches an Incursean with its tongue, pulling it in and eating it. Voice: Such a magnificent sight. A predator successfully hunting and devouring its natural prey. Khyber, dawned in Malware Armor, comes out of the trees. The spots of his bone attire are exaggerated by the Malware Armor, as are the gauntlets and spikes on his feet. Absorbed into the armor is the Nemetrix, the symbol visible on his chest, over where his heart would be. Khyber: While not one of the more deadly predators, you are of a predator species for one of Ryder’s aliens, so it will be worthwhile claiming your DNA. Now, the hunt is on. Khyber holds his arm up, it morphing into a laser cannon, firing a shot. It hits Obesus Anura, it croaking in pain. It spins on a dime, swiping its tongue at Khyber. He leaps over it, stretching his arm and scratching at it. Obesus Anura hops into the air, and comes crashing down at Khyber. The Nemetrix glows, as the Malware Armor on Khyber transforms into Tyrannopede, him being larger than Obesus Anura, catching it in his jaws. He bites down into Obesus Anura, the fangs piercing through it. The Obesus Anura croaks weakly, as Tyrannopede tosses it to the ground. Tyrannopede reverts, as Khyber stretches a hand with the Nemetrix touches the Obesus Anura, scanning it. Khyber: Not bad. I would end your suffering, but… The Time Cycle flies through the sky, it going through a time portal. An explosion occurs, as the ground begins to crack, energy seeping out. Khyber: It looks like the planet will do that for me. Khyber transforms into a large panther like alien, being Time Panther. He glows, and creates a time vortex, going through it. The planet explodes, the fragments scattering through space. Characters * Ryder * Attea * Primitive Incurseans ** Ballista Villains * Modern Day Incurseans ** Milleous ** Jorgen Von Strangle ** Raff * Obesus Anura * Khyber (with Malware Armor) Aliens Used By Ryder * Bullfrag (first re-appearance) * Green Skull (first appearance) * Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) * Xylofreeze (first re-appearance) * Jury Rigg (first re-appearance) By Khyber * Tyrannopede (first re-appearance) * Time Panther (first appearance) Aliens Unlocked By Khyber * Des Ribbit Trivia * The episode name is based off Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Arc. * This episode features 18 year old Ryder. * Ryder's red jacket is based off the Ravager's jacket from Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. * This episode reveals the Time Cycle and its properties. * This episode shows the occurrence of the destruction of the Incursean home world. * Khyber appearing behind the scenes and being able to time travel makes him similar to Doctor Who's The Master, while Ryder is similar to the Doctor. * At the bottom of the episode page will be an episode navigation bar to show the previous and next episode in the show's chronology, as the episodes don't air in a straight timeline. 18 Year Ryder Timeline Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Ryder 10: Malware Arc